


How to Be a Heartbreaker

by charleslehnsherr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha Tommy H., Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Carol, Billy is a Massive Queen Fan, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Protective Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Top Billy Hargrove, beta nancy wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: Billy liked fun, and Steve Harrington...he was the definition of fun.(Based off the song How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina & the Diamonds. I have no rights to the song or characters).





	How to Be a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH I'M BACK...by popular demand...
> 
> okay so I don't own stranger things or marina and the diamonds thats about it. lets get jiggy with it.

****

**RULE #1:**

**YOU GOTTA HAVE FUN.**

Steve was the most fun Billy had at Hawkins since he moved here.

The Omega denied all Alpha’s even if he’s had dozen between his legs before, and walked down the halls drenched in a sweet scent that had everyone alike begging at his feet, admiring the floors he walked on. He was always chewing on bubblegum - popping it in people’s faces when they bored him, and he walked like he was a rock star; like everyone  _ owed  _ him something. Billy’s first night of Hawkins was spent jerking off to the image of his cock shoved down the Omega’s throat and the boy in his giant tee as his ‘third leg’ disappeared within his legs. 

Billy’s first rule of breaking an Omega’s heart was simple: have fun! 

If they’re too prude? Not the one. 

Too easy? Not the one. 

Annoying? Not the one. 

Too much of an asshole? Not the one. 

Billy was picky when it came to fucking - unless nobody was  _ worthy  _ enough. If nobody was making ends meet, he would just stick his dick in whoever came past him. Steve Harrington, however…

He met all of Billy’s expectations. 

Did he like Billy? No, but he humored him. Did he like Billy’s innuendos? No, but he replied to them. Was he a prude? No, he loved older men and was known for having sex with seniors his ninth grade year. Was he too easy? No, he had a certain standard - and the perfect mix of resistance and want was enough to drive a man wild. 

Currently, Billy was out by his car smoking a cigarette - blue eyes shielded by his shades as Tommy rattles off something about Carol in his ear. When he sees Steve walking to his car, Jonathan by the Omega’s side, he flicks the cigarette to the floor and squishes it with his toe before striding over to his prey. 

“Hey, Stevie,” Billy says, blocking the way to the boy’s car by leaning on the trunk. The two males stop, Jonathan crossing his arms while Steve humbly allows his lips to twitch upward in an amusing smile. “Doing anything tonight?” 

“Not you, if that’s what you would like to know.” 

Billy smiles, baring charming white teeth, and drags his tongue over his lips. “Damn, you got me. I was actually wondering if you and your friends would like to come to my party tonight. It’s at Tommy’s house, but it’s still my party because I’m the only one who looks old enough to get the beer.” 

Steve holds his gaze on Billy steadily while Jonathan looks at him, a bit in shock. After a careful beat, the Omega grins back, lips stretching nicely. “We’ll see.” 

Billy is brushed past and Steve and Jonathan get into his car - the Alpha having to move out of the way if he doesn’t want to get run over. He watches to BMW peel out of the parking lot and drive off, leaving him with a case of friction in his jeans. 

♚ ♚ ♚

Billy is nearly blasted when Steve finally manages to arrive at the party. His Beta and Alpha tagging along, but still - he’s here: and Billy is finally gonna make the move and get his dick buried so deep in his Steve is going to be crying for more. 

He looks gorgeous: wearing faded denim jeans that had a rip on one thigh, with a white shirt that said MTV written on it in blocky, hyper-colored letters. His feet wore their classic, beaten down Chuck Taylor’s. Billy was wearing something light for the occasion: a white tank top with loose bell-bottom jeans and a leather jacket he had thrown somewhere in Tommy’s room. 

The Beta - was Nanny her name? - and the Alpha had immediately walked away from their Omega friend; heading over to the drink table. Steve had probably said he’d find the three of them to sit down at because he headed over to an empty sofa and settled into it. While the friends gathered their Kool-Aid, Billy walked over to the Omega - their eyes meeting as the Alpha collapsed into the seat beside him and threw an arm over the smaller male’s shoulder. 

“Well, well, well,” Billy sighs, taking a sip of his beer. “Look what the cat dragged in.” 

“Don’t do this, Billy,” is all Steve says, grabbing the arm around him and pushing it back at the Alpha. “You know I don’t like to be touched.” 

The male pouts and snuggles into the Omega’s neck, closing his eyes and letting his body relax as the one under him tenses. Steve smells like coconut and fruit - and the natural scent of his Omega is enough to get Billy’s adrenal glands pumping. 

“I like you, Stevie,” Billy says into his neck, boldly placing one hand on the Omega’s thigh. “You’re sassy and funny, and not the typical Omega you’d see in a shithole like this. You shouldn’t be here, you should be somewhere big, like New York.”

He can’t see where Steve is looking, but he can feel the vibration of a small laugh come from his small diaphragm. “I don’t belong in New York,” is the response. “I’m too small of an Omega to survive.”

“Who said you had to be alone?”

There’s a silence and Billy looks up at Steve, who has a small amount of color to his cheeks.

“Steve,”

“Yes, Billy?”

“You’re very pretty.”

“Thank you, Billy.”

♚ ♚ ♚

The dumb friends came over and ruined Billy’s fun. Steve had swatted him away, and it’s been an hour since they had spoken. The Alpha’s veins were now boiling with alcohol — not enough to get him shitfaced, but enough to make him act bolder than usual. Currently,  _ Bohemian Rhapsody  _ was playing and everyone was gathered in the middle of the living room to rock out to it; even little miss stuck up Beta and her Alpha. The two were screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs —  _ Mamaaaaaa, oo woo oooooo… _

Steve sits in his spot, plucking at a stray string in his pants before yawning widely. Billy didn’t quite understand what he was going on as he threw his drink in the kitchen sink and started over to the Omega, but he did know the song was picking upbeat and the best part was just about to happen.

“Billy?” Steve asks in confusion when the Alpha gets on one knee in front of him — causing him to squeeze his leg shut. “What are you doing?”

The man in question merely shuts his eyes and lets one arm up in the air, curled slightly as if he presenting a royal, and he begins to sing.

Billy: I’m just a poor boy nobody loves me

_ He’s just a poor boy from a poor family _

_ Sparing his life from this monstrosity. _

The boy stands up, gripping the Omega’s wrist and hauling him up gently. He wraps one arm around Steve and intertwines their fingers using the free one to lift them up. There’s a vibration of confused laughter that presses against the Alpha’s chest but he stays in character, looking his dance partner in the eye as he sings the next lyric.

Billy: Easy come, easy go — will you let me go? 

BISMILLAH, NO! 

WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO 

_ Let me go!  _

BISMILLAH, NO! 

WE WILL NOW LET YOU GO 

_ Let me go!  _

BISMILLAH, NO!

WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO

Steve starts to giggle openly at Billy’s one-man show as he moves them — movements fluid yet harsh, as the rocker the Alpha was. As the rock section of the song comes on, Billy lets go of him, grabs hold on his electric guitar, and starts to headbob violently; his dirty blonde hair bouncing around. Rolling his eyes, the Omega joins in, unable to deny the sense of  _ Queen  _ any longer. They do this for one verse before Billy heaves him up and into his arms, swinging the Omega side to side with much protest before flinging him up so he goes three inches into the air before falling back to where he started.

“Let me go!” Steve shouts — face flushed, but still laughing. The Alpha ignores his pleas and continues, throwing him up and down before the music starts to calm down.

_ Nothing really matters, _

_ Anyone can see —  _

_ Nothing really matters… _

_ To me… _

Billy sets him down gently on his feet before wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist and running his nose along the Omega’s scent gland. He sways them slowly, along to the beat of the song, before it eventually fades out.

_ Anyway the wind blows…. _

♚ ♚ ♚

It didn’t get him laid, but it sure upped his and Steve’s relationship from the friend-zone in the  _ friends-with-benefits  _ zone. If you had told Billy his awesome sense in music would have gotten him a lap filled with tight, teasing omega — he would have done it sooner. The moment the song ended Steve had brought Billy close to him and kissed him harshly; the Omega’s gloss smearing on his lips and sending a bubble of arousal straight to his groin.

Steve giggled as Billy pulled him up the stairs and into Tommy’s room — the Alpha locking the door behind him before the tumbled into bed together. The Omega laid underneath him, legs slightly spread open so their crotches could press down against each other as they made out; lips dripping with each other saliva as Steve pulled back to gently pull at Billy’s bottom lip with his teeth. It continued like that for ten minutes — before Billy’s hands wandered down behind the boy’s back and eagerly groped his plump ass.

The boy pulled back, a gasp falling between the two as the hand freezes where it is.

“Is this okay?” Billy asks nervously, trying to ignore the intense heat between his legs. “Are you okay?”

Steve sighs and adjusts them so he can bring himself into a sitting position — the hands that were once roaming his body going back to their host’s lap. “I just…”

The Omega looks down, a small pout on his lips.

“Hey,” Billy hooks his finger under the chin, letting round, chocolate brown eyes meet his. “You’re good, okay? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

_ Because I’m not a knothead,  _ the Alpha thinks.  _ No matter how much I want something — I would never  _ rape  _ a person. _

“I like you, Billy,” Steve says. “And I want to, I really do, it’s just...I’ve done this before, with other guys and I just…” He inhales deeply, before looking down. “I know this probably isn’t what you want, but I don’t want a one-night stand. I want a relationship.”

_ Never, in the million flings I have had,  _ Billy thinks.  _ Has anyone wanted a relationship with me.  _ Ever.

“So if you wanna,” the Omega finishes, innocent eyes flashing up at him. “You’re gonna have to earn it.”

In any other case, Billy would ditch. He didn’t have time to chase tail — this was one of his rules: no matter how good it was, how much he wanted it, if it went into relationship territory he was absolutely forbidden from leading the person on. But  _ Steve. _

He was tight. And he was fearless, and he was willing to be reckless and wild with Billy as long as it lasted for a while. So if a couple of dates after they fucked was all it took, that’d be fine. And if he fucks up one night while they’re dating with a girl because he’s drunk, then it happens because he’s drunk.

So he’ll play the game.

After all, Steve was the perfect mix of easy and teasing he’d always wanted to destroy.

Smiling, Billy leans forward and presses their lips together — and Steve takes that as a _yes._

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: blackbanther.tumblr.com
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS AND SHARE IF YOU ENJOYED IT AND THE CHAPTERS WILL COME MORE FREQUENTLY!!! WOOHOO


End file.
